Inevitable Occurrances
by thejordanandhervices
Summary: A series of one-shots oriented around the Sonic characters in the Sonic X, Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog, and Knuckles The Echidna universes. Warning: They are not connected to each other unless stated so. These are short drabbles, skip some or read 'em all
1. Chapter 1: Who Said It's a Boy?

**A/N: So this is the first chapter in a series of drabbles I'm writing. There will be many couples, and many different situations, but I must admit, Julie Su and Knuckles are my favorite. :) **

**WARNING: AWKWARD TURTLE**

**Chapter 1: Who Said It's a Boy?**

The stars in the night sky sparkled as they sparred. Time slowed down every time they collided, a thousand sparks licking up their skin at impact points, only serving to fuel them further. Julie Su made a quick move. As Knuckles had one foot in the air, trying to knock her down by the side, she ducked, kicking her leg out behind her and swinging it around, knocking his leg out from under him and bringing him down with his own gravity. But she wasn't quick enough to stop herself from falling when Knuckles grazed her on his way down.

They rolled together down a gentle slope and came to a stop. Julie Su was suddenly unaware of the Weeping Willows surrounding them on all sides and the gentle light coming from the city because she was suddenly _very _aware of the red echidna that had landed on top of her.

"Hey there handsome," she said, looking up at him.

He only looked at her, saying nothing. She might have been about to say, "Wanna finish our game?" or, "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" But she never got the chance because, right as she was about to speak, Knuckles cut her off with a kiss to last a lifetime.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

"What do I do? What do I say?" Julie Su asked herself, pacing across the room a few mornings later.

"How do you say what?" Knuckles asked, standing in the doorway.

Her hair whipped around as she made 180 to face him, "uhhhh…..That I lost your old goggles…" It was a lame excuse, and she knew he didn't believe it, as she let her voice trail off.

His brow furrowed, "That's…okay, I haven't worn them in years," He knew something was up, but he was going to let her work it out and tell him when she was ready, she always did.

Did he still have those goggles? He wondered as he left the room.

She sighed aloud just as the screen on the wall showed someone was trying to get through. She pressed the button and smiled at the face she saw, "Hey there Queen Sally."

"Aw, c'mon Julie Su, you know you don't have to call me that." The monarchial squirrel responded.

"I know, but it's exciting! Your first year as Queen, how's Sonic holding up?"

"I don't know," She said, sounding worried, "he's been quiet lately. That may just be because he's not looking forward to seeing Knuckles."

Julie Su sighed, "They were once so close."

"I know."

"Sal? I don't know what to do here, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I don't know how to tell Knuckles he's going to be a dad," she said, beginning to smile, the idea was becoming more and more appealing to her.

"Oh! Julie Su! Really?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, but he's never said anything about kids. I don't know how he's going to react."

"Well, why don't you ask him? We'll be there soon. I gotta go, Sonic just got out of the bathroom."

"Alright, see you soon."

As soon as Sally Pressed the "off" button Sonic entered, asking, "What were you screaming about?"

She smiled as he sat down next to her on their private jet, "Oh, you'll see."

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

"Knuckles?" Julie Su asked.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning to face her.

"Do you think you'd ever want kids?"

He looked at her, thinking hard. She was obviously looking for something specific. He couldn't think of where she was going with this so he answered honestly, "I've never really considered it, do you?"

They were setting the table for dinner that night, Julie Su fiddled with the fork she was going to place next, "I never really thought about it either."

"Then let's not. You're happy with just us, aren't you?"

Her heart dropped to her stomach, feeling sick, "yeah, okay."

That evening the four of them sat around the table talking about nothing and everything. This was only the second time they had gotten together like this, the last time was when Sally and Sonic were newlyweds, things had been much simpler then.

Julie Su stood up during a lull in the conversation. Sally knew where this was going, but Sonic and Knuckles just looked up at her, "I have something to say, and it's not going to wait any longer."

Knuckles looked at her questioningly; she could tell he had no clue what she was going to say, "Honey, you're going to be a daddy."

The silence stretched for what seemed like hours, Sonic laughed at his former friend's discomfort. Sally slapped his arm; the sound seemed to break Knuckles from his revere, "He's gonna be the next guardian,"

Julie Su crossed her arms, "Who said it's a boy?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero

**Goodbye to You ~Michelle Branch**

It was a crisp morning; cold air seemed to slice through everyone's heart. A small group of people stood at the base of a Weeping Willow, holding each other up. Julie Su leaned on Knuckles, Lara Su stood next to Manik and Sonia. Tails had his arm around Mina's shoulders, her head resting on his. Sally stood alone in the center; a tear carved a silent path down her cheek.

Everyone noticed that she seemed to have aged ten years in the space of two days, two days since it happened. It was surreal, his voice gone, his opinion silenced forever. Sonic was only fifty-five, but his life was a hard one and he had been ready when Aurora called him back to her. The life of the hero was a hard one, the memories he left behind were harder.

Before he passed he had made up with both Tails and Knuckles, finishing his last mission.

"_I'm dying Knux, don't let me leave with regret."_

"_C'mon Sonic, you can't leave; you're not done causing trouble."_

"_You can cause it for me." He smiled at his old friend. _

"_It's not over, your kids aren't old enough, they still need you."_

"_They are. You know that. Besides, they've got Lara Su and Sally."_

_Knuckles let his head drop, and he kneeled by Sonics' bed. _

_Lifting it he said, "I never left you hanging before, I'm not going to start now."_

Knuckles stepped up to the head stone, "Goodbye True Blue. If I make it back there again I'll be seeing you.*****

He, Julie Su, and Lara Su made their way back down the hill as Tails, breaking away from Mina, stepped up.

"_Hey buddy."_

_Tails sat in the chair by Sonics' bed, "I don't believe you. You can't be…be…"_

"_C'mon Tails! Don't cry for me. I'm tired, saving the world is hard work and it's not my job anymore, Manic is just as fast and inherited his father's wit."_

"_Manik still has a lot to learn, Sonic, what if he gets hurt?"_

"_He'll be fine, with your help…"_

"You were my best friend; I'll never forget the times you were there for me." Tears stained his fur as he, too, left.

Sally, Manic and Sonia were the last to leave, saying their goodbyes to a husband and father who lived his life good and simple, going where the wind took him. There they left him in his eternal slumber, forever relaxing under his favorite tree.

When the sun had sunk low in the sky a dark figure, who looked much like the deceased, stepped up to the headstone. He stood there for a while before speaking, "You did good Sonic."

Shadow looked at the headstone for the last time before leaving. For a fraction of a second he could have sworn he saw a young blue hedgehog with his arms behind his head, leaning against it. But within the second it was gone, and all that was left were the words:

_Sonic The Hedgehog_

_A father, a friend, a husband,_

_A hero_

***In issue 125 of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Knuckles is seen giving up paradise for his friends and family, returning to Mobius. He was told by the goddess Aurora it would be permanent. **


	3. Chapter 3: If You're Reading This

**AU. Instead of Mobius 25, 30 and X years later, this is what I think could have happened just as easily. Inspired by If You're Reading This by Tim Mcgraw. I suggest listening to it, it's sad but sweet. :) R&R ~J**

_Julie Su, _

_ If this finds you, they overwhelmed us. I didn't want to go before I knew you would be told and taken care of. I guess if I make it through you won't even have to know about this, but if you do, it means I'm gone.… _

The letter fell out of her hand and made its slow descent to the ground. She stood there for a few minutes, not crying. Eventually she picked it up and walked back to the house to read the rest. Lara Le was playing with Lara Su, who was only three days old.

"What's wrong Julie Su?" she asked, turning from the baby girl.

She didn't even hear her mother-in-law, her mind was numb. She somehow made it to the kitchen table and put her head down. Lara Le picked the baby up, sat across the table and waited.

Julie Su picked raised her head after a few minutes and held her hands out for her baby girl. Once she had her safe in her arms she continued reading aloud.

"…_Tell my mom not to cry and_ _let Mace know he's the man now dad and I are gone. Tell him to keep the Master Emerald safe until our girl is ready for the Job. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there for her. If she's anything like her parents she'll be a fighter. Tell her she had a dad that loved her. I bet she looks like you…"_

Her voice broke on the last word, her only sign of weakness, and had to stop. Lara Su began to cry as if feeling the wrongness in the universe, even if she didn't quite understand what was going on.

"My son…" Lara Le began, tears beginning to form.

"…_Tell her to always stand up for the weak. Someday she'll run Chaotix in place of me…" _

At that moment in time something happened to Julie Su, her heart hardened to the world, it weighed a ton in her chest, cold as ice. Only her daughter knew how to navigate the frosty catacombs.

_**Six days later…**_

Mace sat on the couch, Lara Su on his lap, reading the letter. He would cry, but that would be showing weakness in front of his niece. However young, he was the only man around and she would need a father figure.

"Hah," he laughed humorlessly, "Big brother was right."

"About what?"

"He said I would need to grow up someday, guess that day's today."

"We're all going to have to change now that he's…." She turned away from her brother-in-law, hiding the tears that threatened.

"It's okay to cry, Julie Su, we all miss him. He wouldn't want you to bottle it up."

She turned on him, "Since when did you become Mr. Wise? I've moved on… he has."

Her last words were a mumble.

"I think I had better go," he said.

She didn't look at him as he handed Lara Su back and left.

_**Sometime later…**_

Julie Su watched her daughter grow before her eyes, resenting every day that brought her closer to yet another goodbye.

People didn't come anymore. The first few weeks everyone had made come to show their respect, and give condolences. After a while, though, they stopped coming. Soon Lara Su was her only connection to the outside world.

"Mommy," came a timid voice from behind her.

Julie Su turned, her harsh expression softening at the sight of her daughter, "Yes, Lara Su?"

"Rutan told me I didn't have a daddy, and he told me you didn't care. He's not right, is he momma?"

"No! Honey, he's not right."

"Good, 'cause I hit him."

"Ha-ha, that's my girl."

"Who was my daddy? You don't talk about him."

Her mother's expression darkened and she considered taking it back, but, young as she was, she knew it was too late.

"His name was Knuckles," she began, "and he loved you very much…"

Time from then on moved with less malice as it had since the letter came for Julie Su. She sat with her for several hours telling her what kind of man her father was. Without knowing it, her heart thawed and old hate fell away. The hurt, anger, and sadness left her. Though there would always be a melancholy to his name, he would live on in her heart, he had never truly died, and she knew it then. By the time the sun set that day the healing had begun, the scar tissue giving way to something better.


	4. Chapter 4: Because of You Part 1

**Thank you for reading, I hope you like it. I am going to try to fit this idea into two chapters, we'll see how it goes. Sonic X universe (but it has Dr. Robotnik from the conic's, he's more evil ;) **

**Inspired by Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. **

**WARNING! This might be disturbing to some viewers. I realize that what is written here grates against everything we have been taught, but I beg of you to give it a chance. If you think about it enough it does make sense, I swear. **

**Chapter 4: Because of You Part 1**

"Haha! Oh, Sonic. You should have known I wouldn't let you get her back just like that. And because that was such a pathetic try I don't know if I should let her live."

Dr. Robotnik circled Sonic, smiling. Our blue hero laid there, curled in upon himself. It hadn't been fair, it never was. Sonic had been distracted by the sight of Amy trapped below the floor in a glass chamber. She was badly beaten but still standing, trying to break the glass with her Piko Piko hammer.

"Are you listening?" Robotnik yelled at Sonic, who was staring At Amy. "Guards! Let's show Sonic not to ignore me when I'm talking, shall we?"

The robotic guards began to advance upon Sonic, who was ready for them. "No, that's not what I had in mind."

Not ready for that, Sonic looked sharply up, suspicious of what Robotnik _did_ have in mind. He didn't have to wait long. Moments later the guards appeared below him in the glass chamber Amy was being held in. She backed up to the wall, her hammer held in front of her, but she was too weak to do any damage with it. Bruises and scratches covered her arms and it was no fight to get her only weapon away from her.

Even through the thick glass Sonic heard the screams. He could see every blow that came to her as if outside his own body. A fraction of his brain, beyond shock, reflected that he had never experienced life as if not attached to the world. Well, once. * The majority of his brain, however, was focused on the fact that Amy was being brutally tortured right before his eyes and he was powerless to stop it. The serum injected into him after a brief unconscious minute had rendered his legs completely useless.

"No," he said, fists curling. "She can't leave me..."

Robotnik was too engrossed in the sick show in front of him to notice Sonic darken dramatically. As if there were not toxins coursing through his veins, he got up.

A smile crept across his face as he slowly turned around to face his enemy with as much sanity as sharks have bones.

"You can't beat me Sonic. Your girl is as good as dead." The "doctor" said without turning around, he hadn't noticed Sonic's transformation, hadn't seen him cross the border of insanity.

No one ever heard from Ivo Robotnik again.

Several seconds after a dark purple blur streaked away the entire base and surrounding hill exploded.

"S-Sonic," Amy slurred, "You saved me."

She flinched when he looked down at her in his arms. His pupils were gone; those deep green eyes she had come to adore were awash in white. A small shiver traveled up her spine, causing her to groan. Everything was bruised, and she was pretty sure there a few broken things too.

They were back at her house before she had the chance to say anything more. She had never seen him like this before, his care-free nature replaced with this sinister presence. He set her down on her bed and stood there. She would have found it creepy, and a little scary, but she was too tired and beaten to remain conscious, sleep soon claimed her.

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Amy stared up at him from the ground, he was about to deliver another blow. Things had been like this since her rescue two months earlier. She closed her eyes and tried not to think, but she couldn't help it, she never could.

When she woke up that morning he was still there, but he had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. He had returned to his regular azure self.

She healed in time, though she was left with a scar running the length of her right check. After that the sight of Amy seemed to anger Sonic, his temper faired even at the simple things. This time it had been spilt coffee. She hadn't been paying attention and had dropped the mug. She watched it fall knowing she was going to pay for it. She always did.

After the "incident" Sonic had moved in and began to dominate every aspect of Amy's life. He told her when she could go out and when she had to be back, who she could talk to and who she had to stay away form. Her friends had tried to reach out to her, asking where she got her scar, wondering why she didn't talk to them anymore. It was easier to just say nothing. If they knew they wouldn't understand. She was happy… She was happy. Every time she thought it it felt like a lie, but she loved him enough to take what he did to her.

"Get up," he growled.

She groaned, remembering where she was.

He shook her shoulders until she looked at him, "I said get up."

She did.

"Go to town, people will start to worry if you don't. Talk to no one, just buy the things on the list that sitting by the door." He refused to look at her when he said this.

She nodded, not trusting her voice not to break, a sign of weakness she knew he hated in her, but before she reached the door he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

He looked at her scar-he couldn't see her eyes anymore-and spoke softly, "I love you."

She nodded, this was why she stayed.

Once she had reached the supermarket she quickly went to the isles to get the things she needed. The faster she got out of here the better, she didn't want questions.

Just as she had the door in sight she heard a shrill voice behind her.

"AMY!" It called; she knew exactly who it came from.

She turned around, a fake smile plastered on her face, "Cream!"

"I can't believe I ran into you here! You haven't been around much. How's Sonic?"

"He's good, he's great."

"Good!" Cream exclaimed, oblivious as always of the tension in the conversation. "I knew we shouldn't have worried! Rouge said you were unhappy. I didn't believe her, but it seems she was right about the scar! How'd you get that?"

"I…uh…fell," she said lamely, not knowing what to say but not wanting to tell the truth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I'm fine now. Sonic's been helping me. I was hurt pretty badly for a while." The lie slipped off her tongue like turpentine.

"Alright, well it was sure nice seeing you Amy!"

"Same." Before any more words could be exchanged Amy turned on her heels and headed back to her house. She knew she was going to get it. She was late and he always knew when she had spoken to someone.

***Midnight Mustang wrote a beautiful example of this in Composite Ch. 1.**

**For those of you who are left, I thank you for giving it a chance. See, if you stick it through it's not too bad, right? Let me know. Don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see next, in this sequence or the next. **

**This was part one. I knew I couldn't fit it all into one chapter so I split it up! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment. ~J**


	5. Chapter 5: Because of You Part 2

"I can't let you keep doing this to yourself Amy! I can't let what happened to you at Eggman's hand happen again!" He loomed over her on the couch after she walked through the door late from shopping.

"Eggman is dead, Sonic! You killed him for me, don't you remember? I was just picking up some groceries, I'm fine. Come back to me! Please."

"You have to be taught not to stray, Ames. You could get hurt. It's the only way to keep you safe." He began to raise his hand.

"Sonic, please! You're better than this! You were a hero!" Tears coursed down her cheeks. His arm swung.

And was caught. "No, Sonic. Look at me. Look at me! Stop living in the past, I'm here. He can't hurt me anymore, he can't hurt you anymore. We're safe."

Sonic detached his wrist from her hand and lowered it to his side. "You almost died."

"I know. But I didn't. You want to know why? Because I had faith in you, Sonic. I believed you would win, and you did."

Years of stress, years of running and fighting, years of hardship brought him to his knees then. Years of watching loved ones fall brought his head to her lap and the tears to his eyes.

She whispered comforting nonsense in his ear. And when he finally brought his face up to hers, he looked her in the eyes. And he was back.


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect Lie

Bloodied and bruised, Amy collapsed on the cool grass. She marveled how one's world could be falling apart and dew would still collect, flowers would continue to grow, and the sun would continue to set, reflecting violent shades of orange, pink and red. Golden light filtered past the leaves of the tree she was laying under, making a prism of her tears. Sobs choked off penetrated the still evening air and filled a space that seemed to grow emptier by the moment.

Amy had never meant to kill, she was angry with an anger that consumed her for only the briefest moment, but that was enough. Her hammer had swung, and it had found purchase. She watched the life bleed out with sick satisfaction, had felt the spirit sift through her fingers like sand in an hour glass glued to a table.

By the end of a battle that shaped years, she was tired with a slow-burning hate and though over the years it flared up like sun spots that would only serve to slow her further.

Today had been the day to snap her final nerve. The proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. It didn't matter that he had been evil, or even that he had tried to kill them more times than she could count. T was that he had succeeded. One small, insignificant life in the grand scheme of things had been taken and Amy could no longer hold back her rage.

Cream had been her best friend, loyal to the end. She had died a true hero, but it didn't matter, because the fight hadn't been over. Not until Amy had finished it for her.

A boy, suddenly older than his seventeen years sat down beside her, his blue hair reflecting the coming sunset like hers reflected the rosy dusk. They didn't speak, but after a time she found her head on his shoulder, gazing at the stars that slowly appeared on the night sky. She had stopped crying, but as soon as she realized this, muted tears and silent sobs chocked her. A white-gloved hand stopped them with a gentle sweep that lingered at her chin.

He slowly sat forward, bringing her with him. He looked into her emerald eyes, saying with his what he couldn't speak. _You are not alone_ they told her. Fresh moisture caressed her cheek as they carved their trail of tears down her face, pulled toward the earth by gravity.

The stars shone brightly in the midnight sky. She held him close, though she knew it wouldn't last. He wasn't hers to hold. One last night, she reasoned, she would hold him this one last time, for these last few hours and she then she would let him go. She knew with every sympathetic touch that he was lying to himself and her. They both knew his love for her wasn't romantic. She would let him go when the sun rose. But for now, just for now, she would hold him here under the tree in their perfect lie.


End file.
